1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust gas after-treatment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From practice it is known that both catalytic converters and mufflers can be arranged as exhaust gas after-treatment assemblies downstream of an internal combustion engine. The catalytic converters serve in particular for the denitrification and/or desulphurisation of the exhaust gas and thus for the reduction of nitrogen oxide emissions and sulphur oxide emissions. The mufflers serve for the noise reduction and thus the decrease of sound emissions. In the case of internal combustion engines known from practice, the catalytic converters and mufflers are always embodied as separate assemblies, as a result of which a major space requirement materialises.